Fang has to Wonder
by Lovely Narcissist James Blanke
Summary: Fang listens to Hope talk to his father and thinks about her own old man. There aren't any pairings, just looking at Fang's thoughts. It's pretty short.


Author's note: Well, I did say that I would write something soon and was playing Final Fantasy XIII when the scene with Hope talking to his father while Fang listens came up and I though, _What if Fang was thinking about her own old man when she listened?_ So, there's a kind of sad ending, you'll know why if you've ever played, Fang herself isn't really sad because she didn't know but…yeah… Reviews give me happiness, even flames!

Hope's father invited us in, not really understanding how his wife could simply be 'gone.' Not that he didn't understand; the meaning was clear as day: Nora Estheim was dead. But how? Why? What had caused his beloved wife to 'disappear?'

The other two were in Hope's room, Lighting attempting to fix the big guy up. I almost found it funny; Light didn't like Snow much and, in all honesty, making things to patch up was more her thing.

I was going to the loo in the hall, Light had snow sitting on the edge of the bath tub and I was certainly not going to interrupt while she seemed so focused on doing a perfect job.

If I'd leant anything about that woman in my short time alongside her, it was that she was a perfectionist. Down to the very last slash of her sword or cure of her team, it was perfectly executed. She very begrudgingly allowed me to lead and, even then, she was the one leading me around and yelling 'Stay out of my way!' Not that I minded. For one, she wasn't bad to look at, even in battle, and for another I'd have probably led us astray.

I heard Hope's voice crack on my way back to the boy's room.

"…grabbed the gun and…she fired…but the bridge collapsed and Snow…he tried to hold on to her, he really did try, but…she fell… And he didn't fall very long after. I put all that blame on Snow, blinded that he hid the weight of all the casualties' wounds and deaths on his shoulders but I put all that blame on him anyway, oblivious to his feelings… I started to se him as a target for revenge rather than a person… But he still saved me and brought me back here…and he tried his best to protect mom…"

I wouldn't normally eavesdrop, but I wanted to know about this kid. What had him so messed up only an hour ago that had Lightning worry for Snow's safety? Even when Snow was so much stronger…

They continued talking about the woman in question, more detail on how she died, recalling memories… Hope told him about the day before they boarded the train, about how they watched the fireworks and what his mom wished for.

The man cried her name at that point, seeming to regret the times he missed with his wife and child.

Hope tried to comfort his father. He did a poor job, but he did try. Knowing there was nothing that could change his father's shock-depression, he announced his plans of preparing and leaving with the rest of us as soon as possible.

The father put his fist to the coffee table, telling his son that he would always be welcome here, l'cie or not.

The man reminded me of my own father, who seemed cold to me when I was a child. One day, I almost died; when I wasn't much younger than Hope, I went on a hunt but an Alpha Behemoth came along and I wasn't strong enough to fight it or fast enough to run, earning myself the scar that marks my shoulder to this day. Everything he'd ever done was for me, he just seemed to have trouble expressing that beforehand. My mother died giving birth to me; I was all he had left.

Hope's father seemed to feel the same about his son.

I smile, wondering vaguely if my own old man was still alive, waiting for me to be found as a crystal or a cie'th. If he isn't still well and healthy, well, I'm only working so hard to save Vanille anyway.

Wonder what he's like now? How much time's past again?…

Narcissist: How was _that_, James?

James: …I liked it… But you've got a long way to go if you ever plan on beating me! XD

Narcissist: T~T You're so mean!

James: I could say the same to you =_=… Oh, hey, don't cry! :o *wipes tears away* All better?

Narcissist: J


End file.
